Entre Miel Y Carmín
by Pandora98
Summary: La vida no es más que una simple fantasía, y nadie dijo que vivir una fantasía fuera facíl. Kagome, no queria involucrarse con nadie en temas de romance, pero el destino le hace una mala jugada y conoce a Sesshomaru... Lo que falta es que él decida ¿Podra aceptar sus sentimientos? ¿O dejara que el primer amor de la azabache se le adelante?
1. Prólogo

_La vida no es más que una simple fantasía, y nadie dijo que vivir una fantasía fuera fácil; Intente olvidarme del carmín de sus ojos y dejarlo en el pasado… Lo hice y fue ahí donde conocí el ámbar de los tuyos… Pero el pasado al parecer no pretende dejarme y regresa para atormentarme, es aquí donde decides Lord Sesshomaru… ¿Serás capas de abandonarme?_

 _Sesshome_

 _Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Prólogo**

El sonar de la puerta de una de las alcobas del palacio se escuchó…

-Adelante -dijo una mujer con una vos muy dulce.

-Señorita Kagome, buenos días -una empleada se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días Osaki -estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el bello paisaje de las montañas en la terraza de su habitación, la señorita Kagome Higurashi era una joven muy hermosa, tenía veinte años de edad, su rostro era adornado por dos grandes ojos café y largas pestañas que decían tanto y volvían su mirada intensa, una nariz respingada, sus labios y pómulos bañados en un rosa natural, su piel era tan fresca y nívea, su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, fácilmente le llegaba al inicio de sus caderas, tan lacio en el inicio y rizado perfecto en las terminaciones, tenía buena estatura y un cuerpo bien trabajo debido a entrenamientos… Pero no solo eso era lo que la hacía atractiva, si no su gran poder de sacerdotisa, era una de las más poderosas de esa época.

-Su padre solicita su presencia en la sala del palacio, su hermana Kikyo está de regreso con su esposo y quiere que usted también baje a recibirlos.

-Gracias Osaki, dile a mi padre que enseguida bajo.

La empleada asintió y salió de la habitación. Kagome suspiró al verla salir, la relación con su media hermana no era la mejor de todas.

Su padre, el señor Touga Higurashi, era uno de los hombres más respetados de la región así como su hermano Kuno Higurashi, ambos lideraban la aldea de exterminadores, era una aldea respetada pues tenían guerreros temibles y dos sacerdotisas poderosas… Kikyo también era sacerdotisa, ella era una mujer de 25 años, era hija de la primera esposa de Touga, quien había muerto en el parto de está, luego de eso su padre conoció a Naomi, madre de Kagome.

Kikyo siempre fue muy presumida con relación a su hermana menor, la mayoría del tiempo buscaba como avergonzarla, humillarla, casi siempre hacia que ella terminara en ridículo, se había casado con Inuyasha Taisho, un medio demonio que era hijo del gran general y demonio perro Inu no Taisho, la unión de ambos no fue rara para nadie pues a pesar de vivir en una aldea de exterminadores, tenían tratos con demonios que ayudaban a eliminar a quienes causaban revuelo.

La inconformidad de ambas hermanas iba más allá de tontas diferencias, resulta que cuando Kagome tenía 15 años llego a la aldea un demonio llamado Naraku, era muy apuesto y tenía ese aire de chico malo que cautivo el corazón de la azabache de inmediato…

 **Flash Back**

Cumplidos los 16 años de la joven, ambos empezaron una relación de noviazgo, Naraku no era muy amable con las personas pero siempre trataba dignamente a su prometida… Las cosas iban de maravilla hasta que el comportamiento del demonio cambio poco a poco, cada día iba más distante y frio, la muchacha no sabía el origen de su actitud, pero su intuición femenina le decía que probablemente fuera a causa de alguna aventura con otra…

Pasado los días se confirmaban sus sospechas, últimamente lo veía muy cerca de Kikyo, hablaba mucho con ella, incluso los había sorprendido un par de veces mientras se miraban de manera extraña, trato de disipar sus ideas pensando que era absurdo… A pesar de las diferencias ella era su hermana…

Para su cumpleaños número 17 se debería anunciar el compromiso de ambos, la celebración se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de la familia y toda la aldea estaría presente… Pero lamentablemente, una noche antes de la fiesta de compromiso recibió una carta de su amado, en donde le explicaba que no la amaba, que no podía comprometerse y mucho menos casarse con ella, explico que se había enamorado de una mujer prohibida y que debía irse lejos para olvidarla… Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, en ese momento su llanto era incontenible, la única que estaba con ella era Sango su prima, tenía su misma edad y era hija de Kuno, Sango le pregunto qué haría… Lo pensó con calma, sabía que si su padre se enteraba que Naraku la había plantado, lo más seguro era que ordenara encontrarlo y que trajeran su cabeza como trofeo, a pesar de todo lo amaba y no quería que lo mataran, se armó de coraje y se echó la culpa del rompimiento, dijo que no estaba lista para eso y explico que había pedido al demonio que abandonara la aldea. Después de ese tremendo escandalo se preparó para estudiar el arte de las sacerdotisas, y, había descubierto que tenía poderes sorprendentes…

 **Fin flash back**

Después de ver como la criada salía de su habitación se dirigió a su ropero y saco uno de sus trajes de sacerdotisa, este era muy diferente al que normalmente se usaba en esa época, pues la hakama no era de color rojo si no de un azul cielo intenso, la parte superior no era la típica camisa con hombros sueltos y un tabia, si no que era una sencilla camisa de gruesos tirantes en color blanca.

Se colocó su traje personalizado de sacerdotisa, luego de verse frente a un espejo, se ató su cabello en una alta coleta, pinto sus labios de un rosadito pastel y dándose una última miradita en el espejo bajo a la entrada del palacio donde seguramente sus padres estaban esperándola.

En la entrada del palacio se podía apreciar a dos personas elegantes, una mujer de unos cuarenta años acompañaba al general Touga…

-Kumy sube a buscar a mi hija –ordeno el hombre a uno de los soldados que estaban a su alrededor.

-No es necesario padre –dijo la mencionada llegando y posicionándose frente a la pareja- Como estás mamá, dormiste bien? –saludaba mientras se inclinaba y abrazaba a su progenitora con mucha ternura.

-Muy bien querida, y tú? –contestaba su mamá con dulzura.

-Excelente –sonrió y volvió su vista a su padre, endureció sus facciones, se inclinó y beso su mano –Muy buen día Padre.

Su padre era un poco "especial" con ella, casi no hablaba y se limitaba a saludarla, especialmente después de haber sido la supuesta culpable del rompimiento con Naraku, la atención de él siempre recaía en Kikyo, su respeto y orgullo eran para ella. Últimamente le daba igual, ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado a esa situación.

-Pudiste haberte puesto algo formal–dijo Touga mientras observaba de reojo a su hija que estaba a su lado –Tienes kimonos preciosos ¿acaso estas ciega?, sube y cámbiate, tu hermana merece respeto.

-Si subo no vuelvo a bajar padre –dijo con indiferencia –Ni que se tratara del emperador, Kikyo regresa de vacaciones, no de haber realizado una hazaña.

-¿Qué has dicho insolente? –el general desfiguro su rostro de ira y sus ojos chocolates se mezclaron retadoramente con los de su hija.

-Kagome, por favor –hablaba preocupada su madre, mientras miraba con temor a su esposo.

-El señor Inuyasha y su esposa Kikyo regresan –anunció un soldado desde las grandes puertas del palacio.

Kagome solo intentó calmar su respiración por el nerviosismo que la pelea le había causado, no era que no desease decirle a su padre las cosas, si no que en muchas ocasiones él tenía muy pesada la mano, no sería la primera vez que le golpeaba y todo porque siempre trataba de hacerse respetar…

La azabache observó acercarse la caravana en la que Kikyo e Inuyasha venían, conociendo a este último sabía que seguro y estaba refunfuñando, conocía a su cuñado y hubiese preferido mil veces viajar a pies que en lo que para él sería "un estúpido circo", sonrió al recordar su actitud, a pesar de todo, Inuyasha se había convertido en su amigo, en su hermano y le quería mucho.

-Hola Padre, hola madre –habló Kikyo mientras se bajaba de la caravana, su semblante era serio, luego de abrazar a ambos poso su vista en su hermana y se acercó –Hola Ka-go-me –esto último por poco y lo escupe.

La azabache se limitó a ignorarla, no contesto su saludo, fijo sus ojos en Inuyasha quien sonriente le hacía reverencia a lo que ella contesto de igual manera.

-General Touga –habla el hanyou –Mis padres y mi hermano vendrán a visitarnos, estarán aquí al anochecer.

Touga asintió y empezó a ordenar a todos los presentes para que preparan una digna bienvenida. Por su parte Kagome decidió pasear por la aldea acompañada de Rin, una pequeña niña que había quedado huérfana debido a demonios que mataron a sus padres, también se había hecho cargo de un pequeño Kitsune que compartía la misma tragedia que la infante.

Los aldeanos saludan sonrientes a la sacerdotisa, la llenaban de regalos sencillos como frutas, verduras, platos de comida, bebidas, flores etc, ella jamás rehusó a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, todos los días los visitaba, algo que su hermana no hacía, ella se limitaba a bajar una vez por allá y era por algún ataque de algún demonio.

-Kagome-chan –una joven la saludaba alegremente mientras agitaba sus manos y corría en su dirección.

-Sango-chan extrañaba verte –sonreía mientras la abrazaba, se separó lentamente de ella –Papá esta vuelto loco por la visita de la familia de Inuyasha –sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo imagino –rió por lo bajo –¿Y eso? ¿Qué sucedió para que vinieran? ¿El mundo se acaba o qué? –su cara mostraba una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que es porque Kikyo nos tiene sorpresa –dijo esto último señalando su vientre

-¿Tu lo crees? –pregunto incrédula con sus brazos cruzados.

Kagome asintió –Me agrada tanto esa idea, ¿Te imaginas un bebe en el palacio? Sera maravilloso…

Ambas rieron nostálgicas. Anduvieron todo el día paseando por la aldea, ayudando a los ancianos con los sembradíos, a las ancianas con los quehaceres y a los enfermos los ayudaron a sanar. El atardecer calló y rápidamente ambas chicas se dirigieron al palacio, Ahome tenía que prepararse para recibir "dignamente a la familia de su cuñado" no es que sintiera desagrado hacia ellos, solo es que, no le gustaba recibir visitas importantes, ya que su padre la omitía e ignoraba casi todo el tiempo.

Se dio una ducha y se perfumo con fragancias suaves mientras Sango arreglaba todo para ayudar a vestirla…

-Oye sabes que no me gusta nada extravagante –decía mientras secaba su cabello en una toalla y se sentaba en la cama.

-Ya, no es para nada extravagante, es uno de los kimonos más sencillos que tienes –hablo burlona su prima –Además, no sabemos si el hermano mayor de Inuyasha esta guapo –dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

-Jaja me haces reír, sabes bien que son pocos los demonios que son verdaderamente guapos, además, no me interesa conquistar a nadie y menos a alguien mayor –empezaba a vestirse siendo ayudada por Sango.

-Hay por favor, aunque sea un demonio de mil años parecerá máximo de 27, además tú tienes buen gusto, Naraku no estaba mal después de todo –su cerebro hizo clic y lamentó haber dicho esto último –Lamento haber dicho esto Kagome, discúlpame –habló apenada.

-No te preocupes solo olvidémoslo –contestó con resignación.

 **Bueno este es un pequeño prólogo de la historia, cabe destacar que soy una apasionada por estas dos parejas (Kagome y Naraku, Sesshomaru y Kagome)… Esta historia la comencé a escribir antes que "Un amor inesperado" (mi primer fic) pero no la publique ya que no estaba segura si para los lectores fuese agradable…**

 **Quisiera aclarar unos puntos antes de publicar el capítulo uno…**

 **La personalidad de Sesshomaru no variara en lo absoluto (como lo hice en mi primer fic) en excepción aquellas veces en que la historia lo amerite, no será un cambio drástico si no un ablandamiento leve.**

 **Kagome será la misma chica un poco mandona, chillona, bipolar en ocasiones, madura cuando la situación lo requiera y horriblemente pesada para Sesshomaru, se verá más fuerte de lo que sale en el anime y su apariencia es distinta, será súper abierta con Sango pero no con nadie más y viceversa.**

 **Naraku… Él no aparecerá tan malote como en el serie original, su personalidad será fría, indiferente y un tanto peculiar.**

 **Les comento a los que ya han leído un amor inesperado que ese fic ya está a tres capítulos del final, mientras que este lleva cinco ya adelantados así que no se preocupen que no tardare en actualizar.**

 **Me encantaría saber ¿Qué les pareció esta pequeña introducción? si tienen alguna duda, queja o sugerencia no duden en hacerla. Gracias!**


	2. Mala Impresión

**Capítulo 1 "Mala impresión"**

La noche ya había caído, la familia Higurashi se encontraba en el salón principal del palacio esperando la llegada de sus invitados.

Kagome llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono de color rojo con pequeños detalles dorados en el obi, de igual forma una franja dorada adornaba los bordes de las mangas y el ruedo, el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño con algunos mechones que quedaban fuera. Sus ojos tenían un delgado delineado casi invisible y sus labios bañados en un brillo bastante tenue.

La menor de las Higurashi jugaba con uno de los mechones de cabello que colgaban de su cabeza debido al aburrimiento, pues, ya eran casi las siete de la noche y la familia de su cuñado no aparecía, empezaba a desesperarse por la espera cuando escucho el anunció de unos de los soldados.

-El señor Inu no Taisho y su familia ya están presentes –el sujeto abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a los mencionados.

De inmediato tres siluetas se dejaron ver, dos de ellas caminaban juntos y la otra detrás. La azabache miró con curiosidad a las personas que venían entrando. Supuso que el padre de Inuyasha sería el demonio que caminaba al lado la mujer humana, no prestó mucha atención a ellos.

-General Taisho, es un placer recibirlos en mi humilde casa –habló el padre de ambas azabaches haciendo una reverencia –Sean bienvenidos.

-El placer es para nosotros general Touga–devolvió la reverencia –Que bueno poder verlos nuevamente.

Ambas familias se saludaron excepto la sacerdotisa menor que no sabía nada, solo que ellos eran familiares de Inuyasha.

-Señor Taisho quisiera presentarles a mi hija menor –señalo a Kagome –la vez anterior, en la boda de Inuyasha con mi hija Kikyo, no la pude presentar con ustedes debido a que se encontraba en el templo del monte Azusa estudiando el arte de las sacerdotisas –la mencionada se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban.

-Señor y señora Taisho –hizo una reverencia –Es un placer conocerlos.

-El gusto es de nosotros querida –hablo Izayoi con una gran sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenías una hija tan hermosa Touga –alagó el padre del hibrido a lo que ella contestó con un gracias. –Este es mi hijo Sesshomaru, señorita Kagome –hablo nuevamente el general perro, la miko hizo una reverencia y levanto la vista para mirar al demonio, Sus hermosos ojos chocolate se mezclaron con los ojos miel del Youkai, él también saludo con una reverencia.

Luego de esa presentación se dirigieron al comedor, ambos generales conversaban de cosas triviales. La cena por fin había terminado y pasaron a la sala a tomar un poco de té.

-Disculpen –interrumpió Sesshomaru, después de una hora –Debo retirarme, el viaje me ha dejado un poco cansado y deseo reposar.

-No tiene que disculparse, mi hija Kagome le guiara a su habitación, que tenga buena noche –contestó Touga, dirigió su mirada a la azabache –Su recamara está en el ala Oeste, es la penúltima del pasillo.

 _ **POV KAGOME**_

 **¿Qué? ¿Queeeeeeeeee? ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a mi papá?, haaaaay esto si es mala suerte, justo tenía que darle la habitación contigua a la mía, que acaso no sabe que tengo serios problemas con esa parte del palacio, ahora no podré dormir en las noches…. Gracias Kamisama por mi sonambulismo, no puedo creerlo.**

 _ **FIN POV KAGOME**_

Asintió y empezó a caminar en dirección a la alcoba seguida de Sesshomaru, imploraba a los dioses para que por lo menos su problema en las noches se sanara durante el tiempo en el que las visitas estuviesen en casa.

-Es esta Sesshomaru-sama –se detuvo y señalo la alcoba, abrió la puerta corrediza –Espero y sea de su agrado, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo, tenga una linda noche –se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Igual –contestó seco y frio como acostumbraba a serlo y cerró la puerta de inmediato.

La miko de igual manera se encerró en su habitación, cambio su ropa por una yukata para dormir, soltó su cabello y lo ató en una coleta baja, tomó un pergamino que había dentro del buro al lado de su cama y empezó a leer.

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche y la azabache se había quedado profundamente dormida, su plan de leer para no dormir no dio resultado. Empezó a moverse un poco dentro de la cama, eso solo significaba peligro.

 _ **POV SESSHOMARU**_

 **Lo que tengo que hacer solo por el título de Lord, tener que aguantar a una aldea entera de humanos, como si no tuviese demasiado con soportar a Izayoi… Tendré que tolerar lo que más pueda esta situación.**

 **Me encontraba pensando todo lo anterior cuando percibí la presencia de esa chiquilla que me presentaron hace poco, que es lo que querrá, es una atrevida, abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro sin permiso, parece dormida, se sentó al borde la cama y luego se dejó caer en ella, me pare del asiento en el que estaba y me acerque a ella, que mujer tan tonta, vaya que si es una confiada, mira que entrar a la habitación de un macho, cualquiera podría tomarla, incluso yo si así lo deseara, pero jamás me involucraría con una humana, por muy atractiva que sea.**

 _ **FIN POV SESSHOMARU**_

El Youkai salió de su habitación de inmediato dejando a la mujer dormida.

A las cuatro de la madrugada la peli negra despertó lentamente, levanto sus manos estirándose un poco.

-Hasta que te dignas a despertar –volteó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru, este al parecer acababa de regresar a la habitación, la cara de la sacerdotisa se enrojeció de enojo.

-¿Qué hace en mi habitación? –preguntó ella muy molesta.

-¿Disculpa? Eres tu quien no me ha dejado dormir tranquilo en MI HABITACIÓN –la cara de Kagome aumento su color rojizo por la vergüenza, iba a contestarle pero él no la dejo –No me gustan las mujeres de tu tipo, por favor abandona mi pieza –su voz era fría y su mirada no mostraba ninguna señal de emoción.

-¿Mujeres de mi tipo? –gruño ella ante el comentario, se levantó de la cama al instante –Disculpe Sesshomaru-sama pero creo que se está confundiendo, en ningún momento entre a esta habitación por cuenta propia, sufro de… –Sonambulismo, él le completo la frase –Así es, pido disculpa por lo ocurrido.

-No te preocupes, ahora vete –su tono de voz fue despectivo.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de ese lugar suspirando pesadamente, ¿cómo rayos había sucedido todo lo anterior? ¿En qué momento el sueño la había vencido?... Entró a su cuarto y tomo unas toallas, estaba ardiendo en vergüenza y necesitaba un baño urgente, de ahora en adelante como haría para verle la cara a ese demonio, no tendría valor, seguro y pensaba que era una fácil… Le dio vueltas al asunto por horas hasta que escucho como tocaban la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y vio a una de las empleadas que le informaba que el desayuno ya estaba listo y la esperaban en el comedor.

¿Tenía que salir justo ahora? No quería hacerlo, no quería bajar, no tenía escapatoria, debía hacerlo porque si no su padre seguramente la mataría.

Salió de su habitación y se quedó recostada en la puerta, suspiro para dar el primer paso cuando escucho como se abría la alcoba de al lado, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, un escalofrió le recorrió todo su templo, giró lentamente la cabeza para verlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres tu Kasumi! –Dijo con alivio al ver a una de las empleadas salir con sabanas en las manos -¿Por qué cambiaste las sabanas? Esas están limpias, las pusieron ayer –pregunto extrañada.

-Sesshomaru-sama me pidió hace un momento que las cambiase, dijo que estaban sucias y apestaban –vio cómo su ama fruncía el ceño –Aunque es raro, las sabanas están impecables.

Luego de esta pequeña aclaración, la miko bajo al comedor hecha una bala, la vergüenza que antes sentía había sido desplazada por furia, se sentía humillada, respiro varias veces para disimular su enojo, era una dama y tenía que comportarse como tal.

-Buenos días –saludo a todos los presentes, se sentó y espero a que sirvieran su desayuno, no había articulado palabra alguna después del saludo, ni siquiera había volteado a ver al ambarino, escuchaba las risas de los demás, termino de comer y esperaba la orden para poder retirarse.

-Kagome –habló su padre –Me encargare de mostrarle a los señores Taisho la residencia, me gustaría pedirte de favor que te encargues tu del joven Sesshomaru, puedes mostrarle tu jardín.

 _ **POV KAGOME**_

 **Escuche a mi padre pedirme que le mostrara la casa justamente a él, era como si se empeñara en joderme, no entiendo que hice mal para que Kamisama me castigara de esta manera, pero aunque no lo desee, debo de obedecer a las órdenes de papá.**

 **-No tengo ningún problema –fue lo único que pudo contestar, me pare del asiento y le indique que me siguiera, lo vi moverse y empezar a caminar tras de mí.**

 _ **FIN POV KAGOME**_

Llegaron a uno de los jardines de la casa, el camino había sido muy incómodo para la azabache, ninguno había articulado palabra, una de las empleadas se acercó a ellos y ofreció servirles el té.

-No es de los que habla mucho ¿cierto Sesshomaru-sama? –preguntó tratando de no sonar grosera, sopló un poco el té y dio un sorbo, estaban sentados en una banca debajo de un árbol frondoso.

-No veo lo provechoso de hacerlo –contestó de manera casi molesta, ella sonrió y hablo de nuevo.

-No me agrada la gente hipócrita –él la miro fijo, sus miradas eran desafiantes –Si no desea estar aquí puede retirarse –había sido grosera.

-Ya lo hubiese hecho a ojos cerrados si no fuera por motivos que no le interesan –él también había sido grosero –Además, usted no me agrada, ya le había dicho que no me gustan las mujeres de su tipo –su mirada era helada y profunda.

-Veo que si puede articular más de dos palabras en una oración –refuto con sorna la pelinegra –Yo ya le explique que soy sonámbula, si me cree o no es su problema, no tengo que demostrarle nada –volvió a dar un sorbo a la taza de té –Otra cosa, no tengo lepra Sesshomaru-sama –esto último lo dijo sonriendo refiriéndose al hecho de que él había mandado a cambiar las sabanas.

-No me agradan los humanos –fue lo único que contesto, ella tampoco dijo nada más.

Ya habían terminado la hora del té, la miko se levantó para seguir con su recorrido en el palacio cuando sintió como un pequeño animal empezaba a frotarse contra su pie.

-¡Buyo! –Exclamo -¿Dónde te habías metido? –miro de reojo la cara de fastidio de su acompañante y le pregunto: -¿No le agradan los gatos Sesshomaru-sama? –él volteo la vista a otro lado, ella levanto una ceja y con toda la malicia siguió hablando –Lo entiendo, a mí me pasa algo similar, no me agradan los perros –él la miro furioso y vio como ella empezaba a caminar dejándolo atrás.

"Insoportable" –fue lo único que pensó, para después empezar a seguirla.


	3. La nobleza del Youkai

**Capítulo 2 "La nobleza del Youkai"**

Una semana había pasado desde el pequeño enfrentamiento que la sacerdotisa y el Youkai tuvieron, Kagome estaba cavando un pequeño orificio en la tierra para trasplantar un jazmín mal ubicado en su jardín, llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo similar al de las aldeanas y encima un delantal para evitar ensuciarse el traje, en su cabeza había amarrado un pañuelo, evitando de esa forma que su cabello cayera de manera inoportuna en su cara.

Sonreía de manera casi involuntaria al recordar la reacción del ambarino ante aquella frase grosera e imprudente dicha por ella: "No me agradan los perros", volvió a sonreír y esta vez lo hizo sonoramente, juraría que ese bribón estaba furioso, no, lo afirmaba puesto que ese día él no dijo nada más y rompió de inmediato el recorrido, así que no pudo mostrarle todo el palacio.

"Ja, vaya engreído" –pensó.

-Buenos días Kagome –Sango corría a su dirección agitando su mano en forma de saludo, al llegar junto a ella puso sus manos en sus rodillas para intentar calmar su agitada respiración, tomo una bocanada de aire y habló -¿Ya terminaste? Quedamos de ayudar al señor Tachibana con sus hortalizas ¿recuerdas?

-Buenos días Sango, ya casi, solo hace falta rociarle un poco de agua y listo –afirmó palmeando sus manos sacudiendo la tierra que había en ellas.

Luego de terminar de realizar sus deberes de jardinería se dirigió con Sango al pueblo, faltaba un poco para llegar a la cabaña del señor Tachibana cuando ambas detuvieron su recorrido.

-¿Sientes eso? –Preguntó la miko a su prima –Viene del bosque –afirmó.

-Es una energía espiritual increíble, es como si muchas personas elevaran su poder para fusionarlo –contestó con asombro.

-Aguarda aquí, iré a echar un vistazo –se montaba rápidamente a un caballo, llevaba un arco y un par de flechas –Sango, quédate por si algo se sale de control, alguien necesita proteger la aldea y por favor no hagas nada hasta que no veas que las cosas empeoran.

Cabalgaba a gran velocidad, conocía ese tipo de energía espiritual y sabía que cualquier demonio por muy poderoso que fuese correría peligro. En breves segundos ya se encontraba en medio del bosque a pocos metros de su objetivo, detuvo el caballo al sentir el elevado Youki de cierto ambarino engreído, posiblemente el grupo de personas dueñas de semejante poder deseaban eliminarlo.

" _Ja, Hierba mala nunca muere"_ –pensó mientras se bajaba del pura sangre y lo ataba a un árbol.

Caminó hasta llegar al punto y observó a un grupo conformado por diez monjes que hacían lo imposible por intentar purificar a Sesshomaru, al parecer se les estaba dificultando pues, a pesar de todo ese poder ni siquiera habían conseguido hacerle ni un pequeño rasguño. Suspiró al ver esa escena tan patética, seguramente esos pobres hombres terminarían muertos.

Se sorprendió al notar que al Youkai parecía afectarle un poco ya que sus ojos se alargaron y agrandaron mientras se bañaban en color sangre, sus marcas se profundizaron más y su boca poco a poco empezó a convertirse en un hocico

" _Está bien, esto tiene que parar"_ –Pensó mientras tensaba su arco con una flecha.

Los monjes empezaron a correr alrededor del Youkai mientras desprendían energía, al parecer estaban acumulando en ese espacio todo el poder para luego hacerlo explotar, se detuvieron y el líder elevó su báculo y justo cuando el resto haría lo mismo, una flecha sagrada rompió el ritual al instante y robó la energía de los susodichos dejándolos perplejos.

Sesshomaru que hasta el momento no había hecho nada más que empezar a transformarse, giró su rostro para ver a la dueña de ese poder, se sorprendió pero no lo demostró al ver como la flecha había robado toda la energía clavándose en un árbol causando una fuerte explosión al instante.

-¿Qué pasa aquí, monje? –Preguntó la azabache acercándose al líder del grupo y posicionándose al lado del peli plata.

-Obviamente intentábamos exterminar a ese demonio que defendiste, ¿Por qué te metes donde no te incumbe niña? Él es un Youkai y merece la muerte –contestó.

-¡Señor! –Exclamó al instante uno de los subordinados del monje a cargo –La sacerdotisa es Higurashi Kagome –afirmó mientras daba un paso adelante.

-¡Oh, Miroku! –Mencionó con alegría la pelinegra -¡Qué gusto verte monje pervertido! –sonrió al verlo rascarse la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Eh… eh… ¿eres acaso la pupila predilecta de Mikato-sama? –Preguntó con nerviosismo evidente el encargado del grupo, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza -¡Por favor perdone mi altanería Kagome-sama! –suplicó avergonzado mientras su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo debido a la reverencia exagerada que hacía.

-Tranquilo –negaba con su cabeza –ahora, por favor sigan su camino –fijó su vista en el monje más joven –Miroku-sama, espero que me visite pronto –sonrió y giró su rostro para indicarle al ambarino que podían irse. Una gota de sudor estilo anime bajo en su cabeza al notar que el ya no se encontraba, suspiró resignada, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que él se hubiese marchado.

Caminó hacia su caballo y lo montó.

-…Aish! –se dijo para sí misma mientras seguía el rastro de la presencia demoniaca –Que tipo tan raro…

-¿No te han enseñado que hablar de una persona a sus espaldas es de mala educación? –cuestionó el albino a la azabache, esta retrocedió avergonzada y un poco asustada, pues no se dio cuenta en que momento llegó hasta su objetivo.

-Así que si puedes formar oraciones largas –intentó burlarse para zafarse de la pillada que le habían dado mientras hablaba mal de su persona -¿Estas herido? –preguntó un poco más relajada, dando por zanjado el tema.

-Hmp –fue lo único que el Youkai contestó, era patético pensar que el saliera lastimado por unos simples humanos.

-Está bien, gracias por contestarme, nos vemos en la cena –dijo rodando los ojos al sentirse ignorada por él, suspiró de nuevo, montó en su caballo y retomó su marcha a la aldea.

La noche llego de manera rápida, en la cena solo se podían escuchar las risas del padre de la azabache seguidas por las de Inu Taisho, no paraban de hablar de cosas triviales.

-Joven Sesshomaru –habló el padre de Kagome -¿Qué tal le ha parecido nuestra casa?, tengo entendido que Kagome lo llevó a conocer parte de nuestra propiedad.

-Es una casa decente –fue lo único que contestó.

Kagome casi se atora con la comida al escucharlo, lejos de molestarse, su comentario le causo mucha gracia. Luego de una charla aburrida, cada uno se despidió y se dirigió a sus respectivos aposentos.

La luz del día había llegado rápido, habían pasado varios días desde que Kagome evito que aquellos monjes fueran asesinados; últimamente la monotonía y la rutina estaban desesperando a la pequeña sacerdotisa, recorrió el jardín aproximadamente dos veces en menos de dos horas, se sentó bajo un árbol de Sakura y esperó pacientemente a una de las empleadas del palacio encargada de llevarle el té, se sentía extraña, no era aburrimiento si no un mal presentimiento el que se asomaba en sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias, Osaki –dijo mientras tomaba la bandeja con el té, la empleada hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

-Osaki –llamó Kagome nuevamente, a lo que la empleada volteó para mirarla - ¿Has visto a la pequeña Rin y al pequeño Shippo? –preguntó.

-Bajaron a la aldea después de desayunar, señorita Kagome. –La chica asintió y dio gracias por la información, se levantó y se fue del lugar con dirección a la salida del palacio.

Desde la punta de un árbol Sesshomaru observaba los movimientos de la joven sacerdotisa, ya tenía varios días de tener una vigilancia constante hacia ella, sentía mucha curiosidad por la miko desde la vez que lanzó la flecha contra el conjuro de aquellos monjes. Después de ver como la chica salía del palacio se dedicó a seguirla discretamente con cautela y elegancia sin ser descubierto por ella.

Luego de unos minutos Kagome se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, buscaba con un toque de desesperación a sus pequeños protegidos, sentía que algo malo ocurriría, una sensación extraña estrujaba su pecho causándole nauseas.

Preguntó a casi todos los aldeanos si sabían sobre el paradero de los niños pero nadie le daba respuesta, fue hasta que una infante se acercó un poco temerosa y le explico que ambos chicos habían entrado al bosque para cazar demonios. El corazón de Kagome se aceleró pues a pesar de que el bosque estaba cerca de una aldea de exterminadores no era seguro.

 **POV KAGOME (Narra Kagome)**

Sentía un poco de miedo, no sabía si Rin y Shippo estaban a salvo, sin pensarlo dos veces tome mi arco y unas cuantas flechas, me monte a mi caballo y salí rumbo a la espesura del bosque.

Estaba desorientada, no sentía el youki de Shippo y tampoco la presencia de Rin. Frene el caballo e intente hacer silencio para agudizar mis sentidos, lo hice durante unos minutos y solo sentí el youki de Sesshomaru, ¿Qué hacia ese engreído en el bosque?.

El grito de Shippo pidiendo ayuda fue el que me saco de mis pensamientos, cabalgue a gran velocidad hasta que llegue a la orilla de un manantial. Un demonio oso era entretenido por los trucos de magia del kitsune, él evitaba que la bestia le hiciera más daño a la pequeña Rin que yacía tendida en medio de unas grandes rocas.

Tense con fuerza mi arco y dispare una flecha con dirección a su cabeza, la luz envolvió al demonio para desintegrarlo en pequeñas partículas que cayeron al agua. Baje del caballo rápidamente y corrí para auxiliar a Rin.

La tome del rostro, note que había perdido mucha sangre, su cara era pálida y tenía contusiones en gran parte del cuerpo. Con miedo, acerque mi oído al pecho de la niña y el terror se apoderó de mi ser, su corazón no latía, intente darle reanimación cardio pulmonar pero no funcionaba, ella no reaccionaba.

La frialdad del cuerpo de la pequeña me hizo reaccionar, estaba muerta y no había podido protegerla. Escuchaba el llanto de Shippo y yo no podía controlar mis lágrimas. Abrace el cuerpo inerte de la niña y lloré dolorosamente, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse, mi mente estaba nublada y por tanto no pude reconocer la presencia, levante la viste y fue entonces cuando lo vi, Sesshomaru caminaba hacia mí con paso lento. Al llegar, permaneció en silencio mientras yo seguía llorando.

 **FIN POV KAGOME**

El demonio miraba con frialdad la escena que acontecía frente a sus ojos, lo había visto todo, vio como la chica mato al demonio sin dudarlo para proteger a esos humanos. Por curiosidad se acercó a la sacerdotisa, no se podía explicar lo débiles que eran los humanos con respecto a los sentimientos.

Sesshomaru pensó que ya había sido suficiente y decidió abandonar el lugar; grande fue su sorpresa cuando al dar media vuelta para marcharse, su espada, colmillo sagrado, empezó a palpitar fuertemente. Confundido, el youkai volvió los ojos al cadáver de la niña, logró ver los esbirros del más allá encima de la pequeña.

¿Acaso colmillo sagrado quería que él salvara una vida humana? –pensó Sesshomaru.

Nunca había utilizado la espada, esta sería la primera vez. Ante la latente insistencia de Tenseiga, regreso unos pasos atrás quedando frente al cuerpo de Rin, desenfundo su espada ante los ojos expectantes de Kagome y de una sola vez corto en dos a los esbirros.

La niña empezó a moverse poco a poco, la espada había hecho bien su trabajo, la niña despertó de la muerte.

Kagome miró agradecida a Sesshomaru quien ya se había marchado y abrazó fuertemente a su protegida. Sentía alivio y mucha alegría, desde ese momento estaba en deuda con el demonio engreído, lo buscaría para agradecerle y pagarle con creces ese acto. Al parecer el youkai no era tan déspota, le había mostrado un lado muy noble y ella debía recompensarlo.


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Buenas noches queridos amigos, la razón de este mensaje es porque quiero disculparme. Siento muchísimo hacerlos esperar de manera cruel por los siguientes capítulos de la historia, aunque no parezca siempre estoy al pendiente de cada mensaje que ustedes me dejan, quise responder en privado a cada uno pero algunos tienen un perfil anónimo así que no puedo hacerlo. La razón por la que he estado tan inactiva es que desde hace un tiempo mi vida gira entorno a mis estudios, a las seis de la mañana salgo de mi casa para la universidad, luego a mi trabajo (estoy haciendo mis prácticas de profesionalización de mi carrera universitaria) y luego a mis clases de inglés, regreso a casa a las siete de la noche y para mi desgracia esto es todos los días de la semana... Afortunadamente mis practicas universitarias terminan dentro de semana y media o dos semanas aproxidamente por lo que tendré todo este año libre de prácticas (Gracias a Dios), ya he estado trabajando en el próximo capítulo así que por favor les pido que me entiendan un poco, estoy sumamente estresada y muy apenada con ustedes yo también soy lectora y los entiendo perfectamente.

Me gusta que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo y créanme que eso me motiva a seguir, no me importa si me leen dos, tres o cuatro personas, para mí son muy importantes y sus aportes como críticas constructivas son valiosas.

De antemano agradezco su compresión y por favor espérenme un momento más, les recompensaré con un capitulo sumamente largo... es una deuda que tengo con ustedes por hacerlos esperar tanto.

¡Besos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
